rebeljokerwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The deserter
The Deserter is the fourteenth episode of the rebel/joker war. It begins after the events of Joker Intrigue when 212th trooper Crys and 501st troopers Jesse, Hardcase and Kix are all deployed to The Pas to find and capture Black joker himself. Black jokers truck he used to escape his ultra tank crashed due to the sustained damage so therefore black joker and at least 4 to 6 squads of his troops manage to escape the truck in escape pods before its fatal crash. But the radio of the pod that black joker was on was damaged so therefore he departs with his squad to find some animals as transports and to find one of the surviving pods so that he can contact the joker fleet. Both the 212th and 501st troops find the crashed truck but upon finding it empty the troops split up into 2 separate groups: Jesse, Hardcase and Kix are to go into the fields to find some of the pods while Crys leads the rest of the men to search the surrounding area. But while Jesse, Hardcase and Kix are on there way the three are ambushed by 2 white joker snipers. they manage to defeat them both and in the process they are discovered by a farmer who simply introduces himself as Cut. Cut apparently reveals that the joker troops are attempting to invade his farm knowing that he might be useful the 3 troops hire cut to help them. As this occurs Crys and his men scan a piece of information that they recovered from one of the red jokers discovering the location of all of the escape pods including black jokers. Meanwhile black joker and his men are doing a perfect job on foot almost reaching there pod. Shortly afterwards they make to one of the 2 other surviving pods. Black joker gives the order to send out a distress signal and to prepare for battle. When Crys and the 212th arrive a battle occurs. During that battle the black jokers van that he called for arrives but the rebels last tank is unable to take it down. Therefore as a result Crys is forced to engage black joker in a duel once again. But Black joker still escapes by using roller-blading shoes and attaching a tow cable to the van leaving Crys disappointed. As this occurs Jesse, Hardcase, Kix and Cut nearly make it to the battle but are cut off just a short distence from it by and attack by injured but battle ready white jokers who arrive through the third and final surviving pod. Cut reveals his weapons a small pistol and a sniper rifle and the 4 engage the squad ultimately defeat all the troops with no casualties. In the aftermath of the attack the 3 troops and Cut part ways as cut chooses to remain neutral in the war but chooses to help the rebels again if needed. In the first post-credits scene black joker who is ashamed by his defeat at the pas plans to attack the rebels again by beginning to plan an invasion of Prince Albert. The scene ends as black joker arrives at a supper tank waiting in saskatchewan. In the second the rebels return to there still intact fleet planning to find the black joker before he strikes again. But upon receiving word that joker troops are closing in on Prince Albert they plan on sending a rebel fore lead by commander Ponds to lead the rebel troops. Category:Episodes